The present invention relates to a sun visor for automotive vehicles and more particularly to the pivot-bearing at the visor support shaft. A sun visor comprises a sun-visor body, a pivot-bearing housing incorporated in the body in the region of one longitudinal edge of the body and an approximately L-shaped supporting shaft. The short arm of that supporting shaft is received in a swivel-bearing housing for attachment to the body of the vehicle. The long arm of the shaft has at least one continuous flat along its surface. The long arm of the shaft is received by a sleeve which serves as a slide mounting, and the sleeve is adapted on its inside to the cross sectional profile of the arm. The sleeve is fixed against displacement in a pivot-bearing housing, which housing has at least one window-shaped opening in the reception region of the sleeve. The sun-visor body is mounted for both pivoting around and displacement along the long arm of the supporting shaft.
A sun visor for an automotive vehicle is generally arranged above the windshield. Through the mounting of the long arm of the shaft in the pivot-bearing housing, the visor body can be swung forward in front of the windshield in order to protect against dazzling light coming from in front. The swivel bearing affords the further possibility of swinging the sun-visor body toward a side window of the vehicle where the visor can protect against light entering the vehicle from the side. To better protect the driver and the passenger of the vehicle from incident sun rays and other sources of light, one known sun visor additionally provides for axial displaceability of the sun-visor body on the long arm of the supporting shaft.
A sun visor of the above type is described in German Published Application DE-OS No. 1,630,343 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,585). The pivot-bearing housing for that visor comprises a tubular tightening clamp with flanges. That clamp is fastened on a reinforcement insert, which is formed from a wire frame and which stiffens the sun-visor body. The tightening clamp receives at least one supporting sleeve that is formed from a piece of tube into which the long arm of the supporting shaft extends. The tightening clamp has an opening which receives a tab which is cut free from the supporting sleeve and is bent outward. As a result, the tightening clamp cannot move axially with respect to the supporting sleeve but can turn with respect to it. Within the opening of the support sleeve are fastened segment pieces which rest against flats on the long arm of the shaft so that the supporting sleeve is fixed in a non-turnable but axially displaceable manner on the long arm of the shaft. The radial and axial positions of the sun-visor body can be automatically locked by clamping action with this known design. In order to obtain the clamping action, the support sleeve is slit from the opening formed by the bent-out lug up to one end of the sleeve, while above the tightening clamp a further clamp is also arranged, having a set screw by which the slit region of the support sleeve, within which the segment bodies are also fastened, can be narrowed.